Life with the Guardians
by Bunnymundslittleegglet247
Summary: My friend and i were bored one day so we decided to text back each other a fanfic of rotg with two similar characters like us. Ok but here is the real summary: Ever since they can remember , the two girls have always been best friends . One night when Maria was visiting Jasmine, something that will change their lives forever appeared...
1. Chapter 1

One night two girls went over to a girl's house named jasmine. The other girl was Maria. Jasmine was outgoing,loud,hot tempered, nice, and very clever. Maria was shy,nice,very quiet,artistic and very loving. They both balanced each other out. once they were in jasmines room they listened to music. Maria had a grey shirt on with black knees length pants. Jasmine wearing a black sleeve less shirt with black pants. As they listened to music, the lights turned off. They both looked at one another ." Jasmine did you pay your Electricity bill ?" Maria said sarcastically . Jasmine rolled her eyes and glared at her best friend." Yes smart ass , I'm sure it's just the lightbulb gone dead." Jasmine got up and tampered with the lightbulb , but the light didn't come on still. Jasmine sighed and looked at Maria . " looks like we are gonna have to go to bed a little early tonight." She said annoyed . Maria didn't mind so she gestured to the bed telling jasmine to lay down. Jasmine jumped on the bed causing Maria to flop off . A huge thud echoed in the room and Jasmine laughter followed. Maria groaned in pain and looked irritated at jasmine . " Shut it !" Maria yelled with one eye open and her face stringed which made her laugh even more . A loud noise rung and both of them looked towards the mirror . It began to shake , and the both of them started at it in silence and fear. Then all of a sudden...pitch black came out of the mirror! jasmine tried not to squeal and Maria was there wide eyes. when pitch black fully came out, he looked shocked that someone could see them. When he saw Maria he was instantly reminded of his daughter. But all was short when he realized that he was being chased after. He was frantic. Jasmine understood and looked at Maria pleadingly. Maria got up and tapped him on the back. "Um e-e-excuse me sir? I think that there I-I-is a way out." Maria said pointing to the window. He was shocked that someone was helping him. He looked back at jasmine who shot up and opened the window. He actually felt his heart swell. When the window was open the two girls smiled at him. he smiled back and jumped out.

"That was unusual." Jasmine said. Maria nodded." Well I guess we better get some shut eye." Jasmine yawned. we were about to fall asleep when... A strong gust of cold wind came bursting through the window , both of the girls were thrown against the walls and a loud chuckle followed in. " Hey girls , going to bed so soon?" Jasmine and Maria both looked up and they weren't surprised to see a mischievous grinning guardian , JackFrost . Jasmine growled and threw her self on to him . She missed of course because he was able to float in mid air." You bloody show pony get your scrony ass down here so I can throw you into the wall !" She kept swinging her arms to try to reach him but he was faster than her. Maria was amused by this and continued to watch as jasmine Frantically tried to beat up Jack." Man don't you sound like bunny!" He smirked then threw a snow ball at Maria's face. " Hey what was that for ?!" Maria yelled as she whipped the snow from her face, while jasmine was laughing , but then soon enough a snowball shut her up and she began to scream ! "Listen Jack we don't have time for this because..." Because we have to find pitch!" Bunny said. Maria was beyond confused and jasmine was dead angry. She began to chase him around again. While this happened sand man look at Maria and she shrugged her just sat by her and showed her images with the dream sand. Bunny tried to grab jasmine but kept on failing. North tried not to laugh. Maria got out her sketchpad and began to draw a wolf. Sand man was amazed by her drawing. The tooth fairy was just trying to break up the fight. Baby tooth flew up to Maria and waved at her. Maria gladly waved back. "Get your scrawny ass back down her and take your beating like a man!" Jasmine growled. Maria face palmed. jack raises an eyebrow at jasmine while bunny laughs. "I like this girl." He said pointing to jasmine. North then noticed Maria drawing an sand man looking at her drawing. "Vell it looks like sandy likes the girl that is drawing. Vut she seems very quiet." North said in that Russian accent. every one stopped and looked at Maria. But still Jasmine and Jack were fighting and North bursted out into laughter. Bunny soon caught hold of Jasmine and spoke to her soothingly to calm her down which she did. Then the two o them looked at Maria and began to stare at one another. " how is it that you two are best friends when she's abonoxios like bunny and quiet like Sandy ? " Jack chuckled and looked at Jasmine and Bunny cautionish . Bunny just rolled his eyes and Jasmine swore under her breath. " So 'an'eay mates , so ya say 'ya saw Pitch?" Bunny raised his bushy eye brows . " Yes " they both said Simultaneously . " Oh ! You poor things ! You must have been terrified !" Tooth gasped and began to figit at the thought of Pitch." NO! We are brave and Pitch knows better than to mess with us!" Maria chuckled as Jasmine stared at her then smirked.

" Took the words right from my mouth!" She gave Maria a high-five and looked at the other guardians." Did'ya see an'thin ? Did 'jya have a clue what he was 'doin?" Bunny asked . " Not really , but he was trying to run from Somthing." Maria spoke to bunny. Jasmine Began to look at the sky dreamily and spoke " Ya , I'm glad we were able to help him get away , it would have messed up his beautiful face !" Bunny's eyes opened wide and so did his mouth." Whatcha ' mean bye that mate ?!" Bunny sounded annoyed . " Don't worry Bunny , your my favorite good guardian , no need to be jealous ." Jasmine giggled and kissed his nose as he wiggled it A little bit and smirked . "An'ay , what did he want Maria ?" Jack imitated Bunny's accent to annoy him. Maria said, "I don't know. But he looked like a nice person." Maria said. She smiled to herself. "You should have seen how he looked at Maria! He looked like he was ready to hug her." Jasmine teases. Jack felt a little irritated by the comment. North then cleared his throat. Then that's when Maria's shy side came back. "Vell I guess ve should go." North said. Sandy pouted. "Looks like sandy doesn't want to leave his friend." Tooth said. Maria smiled at sandy. He smiled and got up. "Aw do we have to? I was just warming up. I want to make jasmine mad a little more." Jack said smirking. " and I wanted to beat the crap out of jack." Jasmine said pouting. Bunny laughed. Maria just stayed silent and kept on drawing, hoping they'd forget about her presence. "What if pitch comes back 'ere? The whAt do we do mate?" Bunny asked. "Bunny does have a point." Tooth said to north. north strokes his beard. "Okay then, ummm bunny you stay here and look out for pitch!" North said. Bunnymund nodded. "YES" jasmine said. Maria just kept on drawing. "That's no fair! I wanted to stay to!" Jack whined. Jasmine sticked out her tongue. Jack glared at her. "Lets go." North said. Sandy waved at Maria who waved back and then went back to her drawing. Jack looked at her for a while before he left. "So what do we do now?" Jasmine asked. " Just go to sleep little ankle-bitter. I'll watch ov'a in'case Pitch comes back ." He smiled then kissed Jasmine on the head . Jasmine blushed and then began to pout. Maria already had an idea why Jasmine was pouting since she had a crush on him to ( not as big as pitch though ) and rolled her eyes ." What's wrong ankle-biter?" He looked down ." It's so cold in here and the blankets suck , and I wanted a warm fur pillow !" She gave her best puppy eye. He chuckled and gave her permission to cuddle . " Maria don't you wanna cuddle with bunny to ?" Jasmine asked. " I'm not sleepy yet , you go ahead ill come when i am though , ok?" Jasmine nodded and about 25 minutes passed and her and Bunny were into a deep sleep. Maria was still drawing her wolf silently in the dark , adding the wolf sitting on a hill looking into the sun set in the forest , then adding shades of shadows to make it more detailed. " What a lovely Picture ." A deep British voice spoke behind her ." Maria whipped her head around to discover the Boogyman hovering behind her admiring her picture . " Um thanks?" Maria said suspiciously and went back to her Drawing . " So what are you doing here Pitch ?" Maria asked but not looking at him . " I just came here to thank you girls for saving me . When your cute friend wakes up tell her , her favorite guardian said hello ." He winked . Maria looked disgusted and glared at him.

" You pedophile ! Don't talk about her that way ! " Pitch was surprised but then apologized . Maria took a deep breath and looked at him. " We're you thinking the same thing when you were staring at me earlier ?" Pitch became irritated and then responded calmly," No missy , I just thought you remind me of ... My daughter , Erin ( that's her REAL name) . " You had a daughter ?!" Maria looked at the sad mans face . " Yes , but I will explain to you the story some other time , when bunnymund isn't here ." Maria nodded ." So what were you running away from earlier ?" She asked , but before he could answer , suddenly Bunny started to stir around In his sleep. "You better go. Who knows when the guardians will get here." Maria whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "See you soon." Pitch whispered. Maria smiled and nodded. With that pitch carefully left the house. Maria then went back to her picture. When she finished, she set her stuff carefully on a table and went to lay down on the floor where the sleeping bag was. She laid down and drifted off to sleep. Bunny then woke up when he heard a light sound. When he saw Maria sleeping he smiled. But then frowned. Maria only liked sandy out of all of the guardians. He had set a plan to make her more social. The next morning , Jasmine shook Maria and woke her up instantly ! " Wake up lazy bones ! We are going to the Warren !" Maria stirred a bit and then rubbed her eyes." Wha? Why are we going to the Warren ?" Maria asked half asleep . " Don't know , Bunnymund said we are going . Now come on !" She dragged Maria up and threw her clothes at her." Hurry up and get dressed! Bunny said we have five minutes or he's leaving with out us !" Jasmine slammed the door and ran to the bath room to get her self dressed. Maria came out with a pair of jeans , grey sleaveless hoodie , combat boots and a snow flake bracelet Jack made for her . When Jasmine came out she was wearing a hunter green dress , Khaki waist belt , bashe strap sandles and golden bracelets . Jasmine looked at Maria and frowned ." Why do you always have to wear dark colors ? " Maria rolled her eyes and Just walked past her and went down stairs . " Mom ! Maria and I are going to the park for an hour or two ! " Jasmine shouted to her mother. " don't care how long you are out , just be back before sunset and check in with me every hour ! " Yes mom !" Jasmine called out and ran out the front door . She looked around and whispered , " Bunny ! The coast is clear !" Bunny's ears poped out from a bush then fully stood ." Took ' ya long 'nough ." Bunny smirked then thumped his foot on the ground creating a wrap tunnel ." Oi ! Hop'en girls!" Maria hopped in first and before Jasmine went in she asked Bunny ," What's this about?" Bunny smiled . " I'm hav'en a par'ti to get Maria to talk to o'thas ." " Oh" Jasmine smiled then said," I hope it works!" Then she hopped in and they were wrapped to Bunnymunds Warren .


	2. Down To The Warren

When Maria landed she was surrounded by eggs. She smiled. They began to push her to other blank eggs. "I'm guessing you guys want me to paint you?" Maria asked they jumped to say yes. She carefully began to paint them. When bunny landed with jasmine he looked around. "Ey where did maria go mate?" He asked north. "The eggs took her so that she could paint them." North said. Jasmine face palmed. Bunny began to sniff around. "Loose something bunny?" Jack mocked when he arrived. "We're lookin for Maria." Bunny said. Jack began to look as well. When jasmine and bunny found her, they gasped. There were lots of beautiful painted eggs. "Woah. She's very good mate." He told jasmine. She nodded. "Maria may not excel at social skills but her talents and brains make up for it. She's always kept to herself for as long as I remember." She chuckled. But then frowned. "She's bullied and she doesn't  
deserve it. People make fun of her." Jasmine said. Bunny was shocked. Maria stood up and looked at the eggs. "There you go." She said happily. They all ran around her. She giggled. "There you are!" Jasmine yelled. Maria turned around looking at jasmine. "Next time you run off tell me first." Jasmine said. Maria nodded. bunny came out. Maria remembered the re-encounter with pitch. She would have to tell jasmine later. A small elf ran into Maria. She looked down and smiled at the elf. He held his arms out. Maria chuckled and picked him up, ignoring bunny's presence accidentally.  
" Well Rivira ! Why didn't you invite me to paint the egglets with you ?! " Jasmine said sarcasticly. " Sorry Chavez , I guess I forgot all about you !" Maria smirked ." I love you to then ." Jasmine twiched her eyes and looks at bunny ." Ey Jas , do 'ya mind if me 'n Maria a word for a minute ?" Bunny asked Jasmine. " That's weird , I thought a word took a second to say a word not a minute." She smiled ." Run along you Lil' smart Alec." Jasmine smiled And began to chase the egglets . " So what's up Bunny ?" Maria asked Casually . " Sit down for a ' sec will ya mate ?" He looked into Maria's dark brown eyes with his emerald ones. Maria sat down next to the large Pooka and looked at him." Sooooo Bunny, is everything ok?" Maria asked nervously . Bunny looked at her very sadly and put his paw on her knee. " So a Lil bird told me that you've been having some troubles , dat' true mate?" Maria looked angry and thought of Jasmine . Little back stabber! Maria thought . She sighed and felt to ashamed to even look at him in the eye." Ey Sheila , don't let o'thas get'cha down . I know that kids these days are Lil jerks , and I know it must be hard to deal with 'em but promise me Somthin' ," He took his paw and turned her face gently towards him. " Don't let 'em Lil buggers get ya down, I hate see'en ya depressed ." Bunny's eyes got a little red and he kissed her forehead ." Promise me mate ." He looked at he pleadely ." I promise bunny ." She said half hearted and then the two of them hugged.  
Jasmines POV  
Jasmine was playing with the egglets and Sophie and Jamie ( ya they were there) until Jasmine heard a voice . She looked confused and Jamie caught her look ." Are you ok Jas?" Jasmine glanced back at Jamie ." Ya I'm fine , hold on ill be back ok? " Jamie nodded and Jasmine walked to a dark little hole in the ground . " Well hello sweety ." She looked foreword to discover Pitch Materializing from the shadows . " Hello." Jasmine blushed . " How is my favorite believer ?" He smiled warmly . " I'm fine , what are you doing here ?" She asked ." I came here to say hello and that I will be seeing you and your friend tonight , all three of us need to talk." Jasmine raised her eye brow ." Talk ? About what ?" She asked very confused . " I can't say now , we are surrounded by the ones who dispise me , but I promise we will talk later like I talked to Maria yesterday . " jasmine looked at him suspiciously and Asked " you saw her yesterday ?" " yes , I told her to tell her I said thank you for helping me escape ." "Oh " in the distance , jasmine heard Sophie coming and so did pitch ." I must go , tell Maria what I said ok?" Jasmine nodded and before he left he kissed her on the cheek which left her face redder than Norths nose .  
When jasmine snapped out of it she went back to painting. *where bunny and Maria were* bunny smiled. "Perfect mate." He said. Maria smiled. "So nice outfit you got goin' on er'" bunny said. Maria smiled at bunny. " thanks."Maria said."hey kangaroo did you fi-oh hey Maria" jack said. Maria smiled at Jack and waved. He blushed a little but hid it. "Whatta ye want mate?" Bunny said a bit mad. "Oh nothing." He said casually. Then Sophie ran out of nowhere and looked at all of us. Se squealed when she saw Maria. Maria would go and play with Sophie when she had to babysit. Sophie ran to Maria and hugged her legs. "Hey Sophie. How are you doing?" Maria asked. Bunny and jack looked at her in shock.  
Your turn  
"Ya , Sophie get baby sits by Maria , I hang out with Jamie." Jasmine smiled. Sophie began to run after the egglets again trying to pull Maria but Jasmine yanked Maria's arm tightly and gave her a concerned look . Maria gave her a look back ,_ *what's wrong ? *_Jasmine pulled tighter and Maria gave Bunny and Jack a look and told them that her and Jasmine needed to talk. The two of them walked to the center of the Warren and we both sat down." You ok Chavez ?" Maria asked " I saw Pitch ." She said with out any hesitation but what was strange , she said it fearfully." You did ?" She nodded."What did he have to say ?" Maria asked nervously." He said to tell you that we all have to talk about Somthing important ." Did he say what was so important ?" Maria asked suspiciously ." I asked but he said he'll explain later , but we must'n tell the other guardians!" Both of them nodded and headed over to jack and Bunny . " Hey guys , took you long enough!" Jack said sarcastically. Jasmine rolled her eyes and jumped to give bunny a bear hug. Maria smiled and went to go talk to the guardian of fun ." Hey girly, how are you ?" Maria smiled ." I'm good how about you ?" Jack smiled Mischievously , Maria saw that he was looking over at Jasmine ridding on Bunny's back ." Jack whatever you are thinking , NO," Maria said sternly . Jack looked annoyed and then sighed ," will you at least fly with me ?" He held out his hand .  
"Uhhh I don't know..." Maria said uncertain. "Please." He whined like a little kid. Maria sighed but nodded. Excitement appears on the guardians face. "you might want to hold on. If you don't want to fall that is." Jack mocked. Maria held on tightly and they flew up. Maria let out a quiet scream. Jack began to laugh. Bunny and jasmine looked up. "Is that Maria?!" Jasmine asked worried. Bunny nodded. "Jack! I swear to god, you drop her, you die!" Jasmine said. Bunny also had the same idea in mind. "Jack are you sure this is safe?" Maria asked as she started to feel her feet slipping. He noticed that as well. "It's going to be alright just hold on tighter." Jack said. Maria nodded and readjusted herself and held on. Maria began to giggle. Jack smiled knowing she was enjoying herself. then all of a sudden a boomerang almost hit jack. "What the heck kangaroo?!" Jack asked. Bunny pointed to jasmine who stood there smirking. "Jack it's coming back." Maria said. Jack noticed and dodged it just in time.  
The two of them flew through the sky. Maria was enjoying herself , she loved the feeling of the cool wind brush lightly against her cheeks and flow through her long hair. She smiled with glee and squeezed Jacks hand tighter. Jack squeezes his hand tight and smiles at the thought of her. Soon they were passing through a couple of clouds , it began to snow and Jack held on to Maria tightly. " Jack!" Maria shrieked and Jack held Maria closer." Hang on, this might get rough!" Jack flew faster and dogged all the snow by hitting chunks with his staff. Suddenly jack was struck in the head and flung down the atmosphere . Jack wrapped Maria into a ball to his chest and hit the snow covered ground . Both of them groaned in pain and stood slowly. Jack Examined Maria worriedly." Are you alright ?! I'm so sorry it was to strong for my control and -" He was cut off by a kiss on his cheek. Then Maria giggled . "That was fun ! Don't worry Jack I'm fine." Jack blushed and then smiled . " So where are we ?" Maria asked and shivered." We are in Antarctic , beautiful isn't it ?" She looked around and saw the icy blue sky's and the untouched white soft snow. " Very ." Maria said in awe. Jack held out his hand and helped her up ." Let's walk for awhile shall we." He gave her a warm smile and his Snow White teeth shone brightly in the sun , making them glisten , *_if tooth was here , she would probably faint_.* Maria smirked at this though and took his hand ." Let's ." Maria smiled and the two held hands and talked.  
After a couple of minutes Maria got colder and colder. She only has a sleeve less hoodie! How smart -.- she thought. Jack then noticed her shaking an realization dawns him. "Oh my god! You must be freezing!" He said panicking. Maria coil merely laugh at his worry for her. "This is not a joke!" He said as he got his staff and flew them back to the warren. Maria rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Sorry."jack said a bit guilty. "It's fine jack. I had a lot fun." She said holding his hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Where did they go!?" Jasmine asked frantically. "Calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tooth said. "She's going to kill me isn't she?" Jack said quietly. "Not if I don't let her." Maria said back. He smile at her brightly. They walked out. "Where were you?!" Jasmine said inspecting her. "Flying with jack." Maria said happily. "You're lucky she's here or else  
I would've killed you already." Jasmine grumbled at jack. Bunny calmed her down. "Maria!" Said Sophie. Maria picked her up and Sophie kissed her cheek. "Hey Maria!" Jamie said. "Hi Jamie." Maria said giving him a sweet smile. he went up o her and gave her a hug. the guardians were all surprised that she can make people so happy.  
After a couple of minutes Maria got colder and colder. She only has a sleeve less hoodie! How smart -.- she thought. Jack then noticed her shaking an realization dawns him. "Oh my god! You must be freezing!" He said panicking. Maria coil merely laugh at his worry for her. "This is not a joke!" He said as he got his staff and flew them back to the warren. Maria rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Sorry."jack said a bit guilty. "It's fine jack. I had a lot fun." She said holding his hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Where did they go!?" Jasmine asked frantically. "Calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tooth said. "She's going to kill me isn't she?" Jack said quietly. "Not if I don't let her." Maria said back. He smile at her brightly. They walked out. "Where were you?!" Jasmine said inspecting her. "Flying with jack." Maria said happily. "You're lucky she's here or else I would've killed you already." Jasmine grumbled at jack. Bunny calmed her down. "Maria!" Said Sophie. Maria picked her up and Sophie kissed her cheek. "Hey Maria!" Jamie said. "Hi Jamie." Maria said giving him a sweet smile. he went up o her and gave her a hug. the guardians were all surprised that she can make people so happy.  
After saying hello to everyone they all sat down at some lunch tables and Bunny had prepared a Vegetarian meal, a bowl of soup with Carrots corn and Celery, with a side of mash potatoes and for desert , Carrot cake .* _What a surprise_* Jasmine thought sarcastically. " E't up everyone !" Bunny smiled and everyone began to eat , except Maria, since she doesn't eat much . Jasmines plate was empty while Maria's was completely full." Don't waste your food Rivira ." Jasmine said irritatedly and then was shut up by a carrot in her mouth. " Vhat ?" North yelled as he to had a carrot thrown into his mouth . Jasmine spit it out and glared at Jack , he looked like he was trying to not laugh but a smirk still on his face . To both of the girls surprise , Bunnymund grabbed a bowl of hot soup and dumped it on Jacks head . Jasmine instantly bursted out into laughter and so did North. Jack was surprise and the soup stained his beautiful white hair . Bunny started to laugh at jacks then he soon was silenced by Mashpotaoes covered in his ear. " Jamie!" Bunny growled ." Don't touch Jack !" Jamie said grabbing another handful of mash potatoes , but then Jamie fell backwards from a bowl of Soup thrown at him by North. " FOOD FIGHT !" Jasmine said while smashing cake into Maria's face . Then EVERYONE started to throw food across the table , Jasmine and Jack trying to fight one another , North and Bunny , Sandy and Jamie and Tooth and Maria , Sophie didn't care and kept throwing things at no one .  
Maria being the mature one, silently got up and went to clean off. Thankfully, there was a river WITHOUT paint in it and she was washing hey face. After  
she was done, Sophie came over. " lets get you cleaned up shall we?" Maria asked Sophie who nodded happily. When they were all cleaned up they began to walk around. Sophie trying to catch eggs and Maria looking around. Then she remembered that she hadn't eaten and jasmine would probably try to force her to Eat later. So she has to keep an eye out. *_with the others_...* they all stopped and calmed down. "Hey where's Maria?" Jack asked. "And Sophie?" Jamie asked as well. They all looked around with no sign of them anywhere. *back to Maria* Sophie was beginning to get tired so they sat down. "Can you please sing for me?" Sophie begged. Maria never liked to sing in front of other people. She sighed, and smiled.

"Alright Soph, ill sing for you." Maria laid Sophies head on her lap and sung a sweet melody.  
watch?v=suJqCw3SAZw  
(Not really her singing , just an example )  
After Sophie fell asleep from Maria's sweet melody , Maria combed her messy blonde hair with her fingers and hummed quietly . She was so at peace she didn't even hear Jasmine sit down next to her. " She cute when she's asleep , isn't she ." Jasmine giggled. " Ya , so looks like you and Jack had some fun, huh?" Maria looked at Jasmines green dress that was now stained and had chunks of veggies on it and in her hair." Ha ha ! But yes we had fun , one of those weird moments when we are getting along , it feels weird." She smiled. " So I called my mom , she said we have to back home in a hour." Maria nodded and set Sophie down in the soft green grass. Now the two were alone and at peace , the two of them actually got to admire the beauty of the Warren. The sky was I baby blue with clouds spread around , the grass was lush and soft as it swayed in the cool breeze. The flowers bloomed beautifully with hot pinks , violates , blues , oranges and white. The egglets ( now painted ) played among the glitter water streaming down the grass probably leading to a pond. The humming birds collected their nectar and humming a lovely tune." You bloody show pony! Look what 'ya did to my fur!" We could hear bunny shout off in the distance at Jack angrily while Jack was Laughing. " What a Mischievous thug ." Jasmine mumbled under her breath." Oh calm down , you know how he is , it's in his nature ." Jasmine knew Maria had a point but she hated admitting it ." Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Well , lets take Soph home before she starts drooling ." Both of them laughed and stood up while carrying the sleeping toddler. The girls walked towards Jack And jasmine to Maria's surprise said the most weirdest thing ," Hey Jack, can just me and you take Jamie and Sophie home ?" Jack looked puzzled and nervously nodded his head. Bunnymund got suspicious to and looked at Jasmine," Whatcha' do'in mate ? Ya to gonna get in A fight , we don't 'a want t'at do we ?" Bunny looked at her and then gave her permission just for her and Jack to go." Why cant I go ? " Maria asked ." Because I need to bond with Jack." Now Maria was really confused ." Come on Jas , burning daylight here !" Jack chuckled . Jasmine took Sophie from Maria and took Jacks hand and they flew off . " That was weird ?" Maria said to Bunny." Oi." Bunny was just as dumbfounded as Maria but the two I them just set off in the Warren to go paint more egglets .

*Jasmines POV*

The two teens had arrived to the Bennets house and since there was Different time zones , It's about 8 o'clock for them at night . Jack dropped Jamie off in his room and Jasmine did the same with Sophie. Jasmine tucked Sophie in , nice and snug. Jasmine smiled and headed toward the window but then heard a loud _thump_ behind her. Jasmine turned around to discover the small child laying face flat on the floor, hair tangled (in her face), wrapped in her blanket snoring. Jasmine ran franticly towards Sophie but hesitated when she heard the voice of an older woman ( her mother ). Jasmine bit her lip and threw Sophie's favorite stuffed animal at her and stepped back slowly. Jasmine heard a familiar mischievous laugh from behind. She turned around to find Jack Frost smiling." Tucked in nice and cozy huh?" Jasmine rolled her eyes and gestured to the door, and heard light switches being snuck behind Jasmine swiftly and carried her softly out the window into the sky leaving a cool breeze in the Bennets home. Jack set Jasmine down not to far from the house to a small forest by a little pond . " What are we doing here ?" Jasmine asked . " I was just about to ask you the same thing ." Jack said . " So why did you want to come with me alone ?" Jasmine looked at him. " I needed to talk to you in private ." " About ?" Jack asked ." Your feelings for my friend." A hint of frost covered Jacks cheeks as he sighed ." What about them ?"He asked nervously. Jasmine took his hand and squeezed it tightly . " I know you like her , You don't need to hide it from me , Maybe in a couple years you guys will get together . I know I mean to you know we don't get along that much , But I'm willing to change for so Maria can be happy with you ." Jacks face got warmer and he looked at Jasmine ." You would do that , for me , and k-keep my secret?" Jasmine nodded and looked him in the eye," Don't worry , your secret is safe with me . She smiled and the two hugged . " We friends now ?" Jack asked as they let each other go . " Well , I guess we can be some-what friends." She said sarcastically as he chuckled into her hair. " Whatever." Jack smirked. She smiled and Jack picked her up and took her back to the Warren . Maria and so we asked Jasmine a bunch of questions ." What did you guys do ?" She asked suspiciously . " Nothing." She spoke . She could never tell Maria about Jack's secret , for now that is and she knew if she did that would break his heart .


End file.
